


Frankly My Dear...I Love You

by Rav3nB1ack



Category: Gone With the Wind - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 11:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rav3nB1ack/pseuds/Rav3nB1ack
Summary: Why do I always fall for the non-canon ship😭 I’m trademarking the ship name as Rhelanie😅Even though Rhett was in love with Scarlet, in my opinion, he and Melanie are better suited. For one, she’s not childish and spoiled like Scarlet and Rhett admires her and respects her much more than he does Scarlet. And the upmost reason - she’s LOYAL. Hope you all enjoy the edit!





	Frankly My Dear...I Love You




End file.
